


How are you the logical one right now?

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: I'm used to thinking with my lower brain.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	How are you the logical one right now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/gifts).



Their sparring match was on hold due to Lance getting hurt, a training dummies blaster had clipped his shoulder, not the blast, but the actual blaster when he'd tackled it away from Keith. He looked over the injury, dark bruising already spreading out like dark tendrils from it and Lance was laughing, joking, doing anything to distract himself from the pain. The bleeding had stopped at least, coagulated blood sticking like tar to the wound and Keith cleaned around it carefully but quick, not bothering with gentle right now so he could wrap it tight with sticky bandages.

He sat, practically kneeling over Lance and not for the first time did he get drawn into blue eyes as deep as oceans and swirling with colour like a nebula before he forced himself to look away, to try and talk to Lance. He didn't get the chance, because the moment he opened his mouth a hand curled around the back of his neck.

He felt his eyes widen as he was kissed, lips warm and soft but insistent and thorough, a tongue tracing his lower lip while the hand on the back of his neck crept up to his hair, tangling in thick raven black locks and at the lightest tug he caved. He kissed back, a low groan that bordered on a growl rising in his chest as he balanced himself over Lance's body, hands on the ground, arms tense to keep from collapsing on-top of the other Paladin. 

It was Lance who broke the kiss, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and voice thickened and rough with desire as he joked, "started to worry you wouldn't kiss back". And Keith groaned for real this time, dropping his head, black hair obscuring his face from view while Lance chuckled, voice high and anxious. "Ohhhhh I fucked up didn't I? You don't actually swing that way, I'm sorry, I thought you were giving me signs, I am so sorry" he rambled, sounding close to panicking and Keith surged forwards, practically pressing his teammate to the ground so he could tangle their legs together and kiss him again.

It was rough, passioned and both young men groaned softly, Keith's arms tight around Lance's back as he pressed their chests together, nipping and sucking at a lip while Lance squeaked softly, tensing for a moment before arching up into the full body contact, desperate to feel closer, needy little whine building in his chest. 

They pulled apart for air, black hair and brown mingling together as they panted, foreheads touching as they tried to regain their senses. Lance went to talk again and Keith's hand snapped up, covering his mouth as he lifted his head to flower at his friend. "I have wanted this way too long, I am not letting you talk me out of it because you think I'm straight" he said, voice low and snappy, eyes narrowed at Lance who flushed, smiling beneath his hand and Keith couldn't help but blush when he felt soft lips press a kiss to his palm.

And that seemed to settle everything because ankment later they were up, pushing and pulling on each other towards the door. "My room" Keith suggested, already leading the way and Lance followed, food arm reaching out to stop the taller man with a soft, questioning frown.

"Please tell me your room has lube and condoms?" He asked, voice quiet to keep from being overheard in the large, empty corridors. 

"I…. Don't" Keith admitted, frowning as he ran a hand through his hair, apology building in his throat only go turn into a yelp as Lance began to drag him towards his own room.

"Good thing I picked some up on our last pit stop" he said with a laugh, hand moving from Keith's shoulder to twine their fingers together, pulling him by the hand towards his quarters, avoiding Hunks room on the way by sidestepping into another hallway. He ignored Keith's flushed cheeks and almost shy smile lighting his pale face, letting him keep his dignity for now. The door opened with a soft hiss and he dragged Keith in, kissing him as it closed, swiping the door pad to lock it. 

They ended up in the bed, this time Lance leaning over Keith, straddling his hips, good arm holding his weight up, injured arm relaxed and palming gently at the red paladins chest while their hands gripped his hips, pulling him down and closer, hips arching up to meet his and they both groaned into the kiss. 

-left my shirt in the training room" Lance muttered when their lips parted next, voice coming out strangled and desperate as he pressed his hips down, enjoying the feel of their clothes erections rubbing together, and by the sound of Keith's answering mewl of pleasure, he was enjoying it too.

"We'll grab it later" Keith promised, voice rough and deep as he surged up, pressing biting kisses to Lance's good shoulder, nipping and sucking, kissing and biting at exposed flesh and littering the blue paladin with his marks.

"Sounds good, let's forget it for now" Lance agreed with a chuckle that dropped into a gasp as teeth closed around a nipple, tugging lightly on the sensitive skin before a tongue soothed it a moment later. "Let's get the rest of our clothes off" he muttered, sitting up and wriggling back before yanking Keith up, helping him remove his shirt too with fumbling hands. 

His shoulder twinged annoyingly but it wasn't causing a problem yet so he dove both hands down while Keith struggled with his sleeves and popped the dark haired man's jeans open, zipper down and hands wove their way into their opening, a thumb rubbing against a slotted tip while his other hand wrapped around Keith's length.

He laughed when they jumped, groaning as their mouth fell open into a growl, eyes flashing dangerously with arousal and lust as he finally tossed his shirt away. Lance rose a brow, cocky and self assured only to smirk as Keith copied him. 

He worked the brunettes pants open, loosening the drawstring and yanking them down just enough that he could work a hand into Lance's boxer briefs, wrapping it around his girth to jerk a couple times while his other hand went to grip his hip in a tight grasp, thumb digging in and Lance seemed to take that as encouragement.

They stroked each other a few times, sitting up on Lance's bed, foreheads pressed together. They kissed quickly, short sharp moments where their lips collided like explosions, all heat with bite.

"We should stop… and get our pants off…. And find the lube" Lance muttered between kisses after a while, hips rolling forward to meet Keith's hand and he squeezed his partners length, twisting with one hand while he palmed the head with the other before stopping completely. 

Keith groaned at the loss of contact, glaring balefully up at Lance before reluctantly letting go, hands trailing up the skinnier boys sides, over his chest to trace his shoulders, careful of his bruised one before tangling in the brunettes hair. "How are you the logical one right now?" He asked, voice incredulous, still panting for breath before Lance leaned in, pecking his lips quickly before sitting back.

He looked smug as he said, "I'm used to thinking with my lower brain". His tone was joking and light and it shocked Keith enough that he laughed, burying his face in Lance's lean chest to muffle the sounds, both arms wrapped tight around tanned ribs, crossing over his back to clutch him tight and Lance took that as a victory, secretly endeared by Keith's startled laughter. He pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the top of black hair, fingers trailing through the messy tangles fondly before he pulled away, grin back in place as he got off the bed, undressing slowly, one brow raised, challenging Keith to do it as well.

Keith rolled his eyes, still fighting back chuckles from Lance's joke and moved off the bed as well, shucking his jeans across the small room and for a moment his eyes wandered, taking in the drawings, the photos and assorted paraphernalia the other man had collected and decorated his room with and realised that Lance actually lived in his room, it was definitely his. He turned back to Lance just in time to find him bent over, long lean legs leading to a toned arse.

He pulled his hand back and spanked it lightly with a laugh, watching as Lance shot straight up with a surprised yelp before laughing and tackling him back into the bed.

They kissed again and when Keith went to take Lance's hands in his he felt objects he didn't immediately recognise. "Lube and a condom" Lance muttered between kisses, barely pulling away long enough to get the words out and Keith hummed appreciatively hands trailing up the others arms, soft and sweet caresses before draping lightly over Lance's shoulders, one hand tangling in short brown hair, a thumb caressing the others cheek.

"Have you ever…? With a guy I mean?" Lance asked, voice soft and hesitant.

"Once. You?"

"Twice, same person" Lance whispered back and when he went to push the condom and lube closer to Keith. Keith shook his head. 

"I think our first time should be you, you've kept your head better than me and you've got a bit more experience" Keith admitted, smiling softly as he leaned back slightly so their eyes could meet. 

Lance nodded with a hum, leaning forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Keith's lips before asking, "do you want to be on your back or your front?"

"I wanna be able to grab you" Keith admitted, voice soft and all the heat and passion had simmered down from an inferno into a low blaze as they nodded, kissing again before Lance gently pushed Keith to lay down, easing himself between the taller man's legs, one hand gently teasing the cock still standing to attention in front of him while he popped the lube open with the other. 

He paused for a moment to reposition himself, squeezing some lube onto his fingers to warm it up and as his fingers traced Keith's hole his lips wrapped around their cock, distracting them from the feeling of a lubed finger rubbing at his opening, pressing in gently, slow shallow thrusts until he was in to the first knuckle just as his tongue lapped at the head of Keith's length. He traced the slit and then slid deeper down as he began to thrust his finger slowly, deeper on every push until he was down to the last knuckle and when he pulled back to thrust in again he added more lube.

His second finger entered just as easily as the first and Keith's hips lifted slightly, caught between trying to take the fingers deeper or thrust deeper into Lance's mouth. He twisted and swirled his tongue around the head and then sunk down, sucking hard, cheeks hollowing before be swallowed around the head just as his fingers touched the small nub they'd been looking for, tips flickering gently across the surface and Keith groaned, hips stuttering, cock weeping precum and his back arched, hands fisting in the sheets for a moment. 

"Please do that again" he muttered, voice raw, lips red from biting them, swollen and sensitive as he licked them then whined when a tongue did tricky things to his length while Lance teased with fingertips around his prostate without touching it, just getting dangerously close to the bundle of nerves.

"That's teasing!" He gasped, "it's against the rules" he added with a whine, one hand burying itself in Lance's hair, the other arm up over his face as he attained to control his reactions to the torturous stimulation. He bit his hand to keep in a shout of pleasure as those same teasing fingers became merciless, pressing and rubbing against that spot hard and efficiently while Lance's head bobbed up and down his length only to pull away as he felt all his muscles tightening, thighs trembling. 

Keith was a twitching, panting mess when Lance sat up again, smiling encouragingly while searching for the lube. He found it and got back to work, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Keith's cock head while three fingers pressed inside, scissoring and twisting to stretch him open. He didn't go as far stimulation wise this time, keeping it mostly tame, only small brushes of fingertips over his prostate, mouth teasing and softly sucking at his length while he caught his breath, shivering against the sheets.

It felt like an age before Lance's mouth pulled away with a soft pop as it released his prick, and he shivered softly as kisses were littered like butterflies across his hips and upper thighs and fingers withdrew from him. "If you want me to stop, you say the word, and I will" Lance promised and there was a hardness to his words, solemnity that was usually reserved for promises on the battlefield and Keith felt his heart clench. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look down his body at Lance, the brunette rolling the condom down his length, blue eyes staring straight at him and he flushed, nodding.

"Same goes for you" he whispered back, voice soft but just as solemn, staring into those galaxial blue eyes, captivated and ensnared in their depths. He swallowed nervously as they stared back and only relaxed when Lance's lips spread into a slow, perfectly endearing smile as he climbed up the length of Keith's body, pressed chest to chest once again. 

"Thank you Keith" he whispered before pressing their lips together again, noses bumping and wet slips sliding over each other warmly, it didn't burn like fire the way their earlier kisses did, but somehow this one went deeper, pulling at emotions they'd kept buried for what felt like an age. When their lips parted they locked eyes again and smiled together before Lance sat back on his haunches, hands massaging at Keith's thighs before grabbing his spare pillows to press them under Keith's hips and then bent over him, lifting a thigh to wrap around his lean, almost skinny waist. 

He squeezed some more lube from the tube, spreading it in and around Keith's hole and then stroked the excess onto his cock before wiping his fingers clean on a dirty shirt. He paused after positioning himself, looking down at Keith stretched out below him. When Keith nodded, pale cheeks flushed from the exertion and arousal he nodded back, his own face flushing too, colour spreading down onto his chest before he pushed in, bit by bit, rocking his hips back and forth slowly, small, shallow thrusts until he was buried in to the hilt.

He paused, panting for breath, revelling at the tight heat wrapped around his length and opened his eyes again, not knowing when they'd fallen shut. Keith looked to be in a dimilarbstste of ruin, breaths stuttering in his chest, legs around his waist trembling before tightening for a moment before he turned glazed eyes to Lance.

"Youre not stopping now are you?" He asked jokingly, voice rough and low, a touch of growl in there that had a thrill of excitement running down Lance's spine as he grinned back.

"Was just checking to see if you were tapping out" he joked back, voice in the same state and he watched how it affected his partner, as Keith's eyes darkened just a fraction before he adjusted the legs wrapped around the brunettes waist to tug him in tighter, forcing the cock inside him to move and they both moaned, the sudden surge of pleasure shocking them both.

Lance pulled back for a moment then thrust in hard and fast, burying his length in balls deep and his hands scrunched the sheets as Keith's inner walls around him tightened. Keith's head was thrown back, hand over his mouth to catch a shout of pleasure as that little bundle of overly sensitive nerves was pushed against and soon they had a rhythm.

They kissed again, lips and teeth clashing together desperately while Lance rested his weight in an elbow, other hand tracing muscles and the dips and curves of Keith's body down to his straining cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Their moans got louder, only half swallowed in their kisses and neither cared if anyone heard at this point, too busy chasing pleasure and enjoying the intimacy if being together like this. They tumbled and raced closer and closer to the precipice, bodies awash in pleasure that felt like light, heat curling though their stomachs as their orgasms drew nearer.

"Fuck, Lance! Yes" Keith groaned, voice cracking as he rolled his hips up to meet Lance, so close he was losing rhythm, the hand around his cock perfectly tight and stroking just that perfect amount of almost too fast, almost too tight and he groaned again, whine rising in the back of his throat

He came when Lance did, hand spasming around his cock, grinding his length in, head pressed insistently and tight against his spot and they both saw stars, tumbling over the edge into the abyss. 

They came to together, sweating and shaking, still joined with cum drying on their stomachs and they glanced at each other shyly as they pulled apart enough for Keith to grab the dirty shirt, already marked with lube to wipe at their bellies while Lance slowly withdrew, shaking like a leaf as his over stimulated length left Keith's welcoming heat, only to tremble head to toe as cold air hit it. He tied the condom off and threw it towards the bin, accepting the shirt to quickly clean himself off before tumbling to lay beside his fellow paladin.

"You wanna stay the night?" He asked, turning those too blue eyes up to Keith while he snuggled into his shoulder, pressed tight together in the narrow bed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Keith replied, enjoying the ache that came with muscles losing their tension and they drifted off together, hands clutching each other tight between them.


End file.
